


Sneaking In

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [42]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Equestrian!Reader, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Sure, sneaking in might not have been the most ideal part of Yuri's plan, but you had appreciated his effort to show up nonetheless.





	Sneaking In

**Author's Note:**

> So I know next to nothing about showjumping, so I used google for help (so I'm hoping that whatever details I do have are somewhat accurate).

Yuri fixed his jacket and sunglasses, as well as readjusting his hair as he put on a baseball cap before he actually entered the small field where you’d be competing.

He didn’t want to cause a scene by being recognized anyway, he’d rather watch you doing what you enjoy.

The Russian skater made sure to clear his schedule before coming because he honestly felt bad with how you always showed up to his own events and he’d barely make it to yours. So it was time to return the favor (even if you did tell him numerous times that you didn’t mind that at all and that you had understood well enough about being busy with a sport).

It didn’t mean he still didn’t feel bad, however. 

He chose a seat that was closer to the performance field (what even is the proper name?). So he could get a good view  ~~of~~ ~~you~~  your performance.

Then you came in, riding the horse, adjusting your black gloves, and then your helmet. 

He could tell that you were nervous, especially since you were adjusting your gloves, _again_.

Then his eyes met yours, and he sent an encouraging smile your way. 

A man on the P.A. system announced your name, as you made your way onto the field with your horse, the audience clapped in greeting.

Now Yuri wasn’t as knowledgeable in showjumping as you were (but then again you were a champion of the Grand Prix of your sport and him with his) but he was learning through the internet and from what you would tell him. Slowly but surely, he was learning.

Even when it looked you were doing a pretty risky stunt, he knew to trust that you’d be fine. If not then that would be another bridge to cross. 

When you were done, he was the first to applaud (as well as cheer loudly despite being the only one to do so). and he made his way down to greet you (he may have snuck through since he didn’t exactly have a pass to go in).

You were talking to your coach as he approached you from behind, your hair was a bit messy from being in your helmet but you were the prettiest in the room, well field but who cares about technicalities anyway. A bright smile grew on your face when you turned and saw him, quickly bringing your boyfriend into a hug. 

“I didn’t think you’d show,” You said, surprise in your tone, after letting him go.

“Hey, I promised you didn’t I?” 

“Yeah you did, wait how did you get in? You don’t have a pass.”

Yuri shifted, and even with his sunglasses, the look in his eyes was sheepish.

“Yuri!” You scolded, “I could’ve gotten you the pass if you said you were coming!”

“I wanted to surprise you,” He said with enough innocence in his voice that you’d probably forgive him easily (it usually worked, Usually being the magic word of course).

“I think you did great today,” He added.

You smiled again, “I’m really glad you made it Yura. Now come on, I gotta hide you from security until the awards ceremony.” Sure, sneaking in might not have been the most ideal part of Yuri's plan, but you had appreciated his effort to show up nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by "Can ask for a scenario where yurio comes to his s/o's Showjumping (horseback riding) competition and it's fluffy. Hope that it's not too vague."


End file.
